A switching device of the generic type is described in EP 0 358 050. Here, the contact carrier is elastically connected to the armature in such a way that the armature can be moved further without actuating the make contacts in the case of a welded break contact. The magnet system has a yoke which is suspended elastically in the closing direction of the magnet system. This elastic suspension, the elastic connection between the armature and the contact carrier and the elasticity of the movable contact parts are matched to one another in such a way that in the case of a welded break contact and a closed magnet system, the paths of resilience of armature and yoke are approximately the same size. In this way, upon welding of break contacts, the magnet system is closed in order to prevent the magnet coil from burning out. The armature is elastically connected to the contact carrier via a relatively long leaf spring. However, this requires a correspondingly large space in the housing of the switching device.